


public display of affection

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Clyde Donavan & Tweek Tweak Friendship, Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Clyde Donovan is OVER it, Clyde makes dumb remarks, Craig flips him off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, PDA, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Road Trip, Self-Indulgent, This is DUMB, but gotta be safe idk, i don't actually think this is funny... but i guess it is in a way, i don't think this actually deserves a mature rating, im a slut for road trips, it's just so fun, making out in in a car, why do i like writing clyde x creek interactions so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Tweek and Craig make out in the back of Token's Jeep Wrangler; featuring a very annoyed and grossed out Clyde Donavon.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	public display of affection

Craig’s leg is pressed against Tweek’s in the back of Token’s Jeep Wrangler; they have been driving for hours — on a road trip to Albuquerque.

It’s been three hours; Craig is bored as  _ fuck  _ and his boyfriend is sitting right by him, looking as ravishing and stunning per usual. Tweek has his head on his shoulder and his leg entangled with his own. Craig runs his hand along his boyfriend’s back and stares down at the thick, long blonde hair that covers his head. This drive is endless — the traffic is horrid and added on an extra hour.

“I think I would die if you weren’t here,” he murmurs into the blonde skull of his boyfriend.

It’s not Tweek’s voice who responds though — it’s Clyde, who sits on the other side of Tweek and of course has to ruin what could be a special moment by being Clyde.

“Hey!” He objects. “Are the rest of us really that bad?” 

Craig just flips him off in response; it elicits a laugh from his boyfriend and he decides that Clyde’s interruption is worth it to hear the blonde laugh. He picks up his head and stares up at his raven haired beau, the corners of his lips turned downward slightly. “Nnngh, don't say stuff like that,” he tightens his hold. “I don’t want to picture you dying! I would fucking  _ die  _ if you died.”

“Token, open the window, I seriously need to puke.”

Craig once again, holds up his middle finger to his friend before focusing on his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, babe; I just meant figuratively.”

Tweek’s expression softens as the corners of his lips switch direction, turning upward. “Oh, okay, well,  _ figuratively,  _ I would also die if you were not here.”

“I’m  _ literally  _ right here,” Clyde groans.

Craig ignores him as he leans forward, catching his boyfriend’s lips with his own — the feeling of bliss immediately coming off Tweek’s lips. 

The kiss is chaste and small, simple and clean. Tweek pulls away, beaming at the noirette. He pushes his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair, his palm halting at the nape of his neck as he pulls him forward into a slightly deeper kiss; this time open mouth, tilted heads, slight tongue.

Public displays of affection (PDA) have never really been a big deal to them — in fact, it is almost as if they have been  _ conditioned  _ to do it. Every time they partook in PDA, depending on where they were, they’d either get something free, or simply, money. At least they used to, back towards the beginning, but now that they are nineteen and attending college outside the small mountain town, it’s different. No one fucking cares about them — even when they go back to the mountain town on break, they  _ really  _ have stopped caring — which is  _ nice  _ but financially unfortunate.

Still, it’s gotten them used to partaking in PDA — it is just natural for them to do it; every single fucking graphic position of them having sex has been plastered all over town, so making out is pretty mellow in comparison. Not even that they are  _ fully  _ making out right now — just slightly.

“Oh my god, you guys,” they hear Clyde whine. “Seriously? Ugh why do I have to be back here with the couple!”

Craig flips him off for the third time, his lips still connected with his boyfriend’s. Craig is pretty sure Token and Jimmy cannot even  _ hear  _ his complaints — the music is really fucking loud. The last person in the world he cares about watching them is Clyde though so he just ignores his whines, extending the kissing forward with his boyfriend — gripping his thigh which sits over his leg. His tongue slides deeper into his mouth, greeted well by Tweek opening his mouth wider. Tweek’s grip becomes tighter on the nape of his neck, his nails sinking into his skin. He holds back a moan.

“Fucking gross! Get a room.”

At this, Craig pulls back and glares at Clyde — this time actually  _ saying  _ something instead of flipping him off. “You literally painted us  _ boning  _ — and it was a lot more graphic than what we are doing right now.”

“That was one time!” He cries out. “Bebe made me!”

Craig rolls his eyes and just stares at his pink faced boyfriend, smirking as he captures his lips again; an instant groan eliciting from Clyde’s mouth. 

Pissing Clyde off  _ and  _ making out with his boyfriend? It’s a double whammy.

Tweek has moved his hands around his back; the kiss is deeper and more lustful. Craig thinks he may have gotten the same idea as him to annoy Clyde — or he just  _ saw  _ Craig wanted to annoy Clyde and is doing this all for him. Either way, he fucking loves him.

Tweek moves his lips down Craig’s neck, his head falling back for easier access. Tweek is grinning against his skin — his hot breath tantalizing. God, he is actually staring to  _ really  _ want him but he is not going to do anything in front of Clyde about it — they do have a line they  _ won’t  _ cross. 

“Craig, you’re so hot …  _ rrrr _ , I want you to take me and fuck me in the back of my parent’s coffee shop…” he knows what Tweek is doing and he has to hold back his grin. Clyde’s painting of them was  _ in  _ the back of Tweek Bro’s, Craig was fucking him from behind and Tweek was  _ drinking  _ coffee — goddamn idiot Clyde. “And I wanna be  _ drinking  _ coffee — I want to, I wanna fuck in the coffee beans,” he says seriously. He is such a good actor, and Craig is better than anyone than holding back emotion — it’s a perfect combination to make Clyde uncomfortable. 

In the painting — that’s what they were doing — fucking in the goddamn piles of coffee beans. 

To be honest, Tweek told him it was kind of a wild fantasy for him now that he saw it on paper, but it was still  _ fucking  _ ridiculous and even more ridiculous that Clyde still does not seem to catch the reference as he just sits there, red faced and looking away. “Jesus, dudes, I don’t want to hear this — can’t you just text or something?”

This time it’s Tweek who barks at him.

“That was literally your painting, asshole!” 

Craig finally allows himself to grin, beaming at his boyfriend as he yells at their dumbass friend who is bright red in the face, eyes wide.

“Oh! Shit. You’re right!” His eyes widen. “Wait … so that … you’re just fucking with me?” He stares helplessly. “Right?” He asks.

Tweek rolls his eyes, and then before Craig can even respond, his lips are back on his own in a ferocity and neediness that only tells him, after years of making out with his boyfriend, that he probably  _ unironically  _ turned himself on from the dirty talk that was intended to just fuck with Clyde. He is more urgent — more hungry, and while Craig  _ definitely  _ is too, he knows this can only go so far.

God how he wishes Clyde wasn’t back here — with Token and Jimmy busy in front, they probably could at least get away with some hand stuff if they put a jacket on their on top — of course they wouldn’t actually take it all the way to finishing because that would be way too messy but he would at least be able to feel his boyfriend’s dick which outline teases him through his dark grey skinny jeans, only inches away from the spot his hand lays on his thigh.

He half wonders if Token and Jimmy have noticed by now; if they have they still aren’t saying anything, even to Clyde who whimpers and complains even though he could literally just put his head phones in and look the other way — which is what Craig  _ tells  _ him to do. He does end up doing just that but apparently it’s still not enough — the knowledge of them there next to him is enough; he continues his complaints, not realizing that they only make him want to make out with Tweek for longer.

In between one of their kisses; taking a break for air, Craig murmurs into his boyfriend’s head, “Clyde, you just don’t get how good of a kisser Tweek is — he is the best kisser in the whole world.” And even though they probably have not gotten their proper dosage of air, Tweek is red and beaming, pulling his lips into his own yet again.

“How would you even  _ know  _ that? Haven’t you only kissed Tweek? You’ve been with him since we were  _ ten,  _ anything before that just doesn’t count.”

Craig ignores him — doesn’t explain that it does not matter because it is so obvious that Tweek is the absolute best kisser in the world based on the fact that not another person could make him feel this good. Instead he just grabs onto Tweek’s luscious hair, moving the strands through his fingers — tugging him as close as humanely possible, so hungry for so much more but unable to have it — it almost makes it more hot;  _ almost,  _ if he wasn’t so sexually frustrated and impatient for more.

Tweek’s legs are fully on his lap now; Craig holds onto them so the inertia doesn’t throw them down, but also, because he  _ wants  _ to — he desperately wants to feel his boyfriend’s legs and everything else for that matter.

It’s not until Token turns down the music and says, “hey, you guys shouldn’t sit like that — it’s dangerous,” that Tweek pulls away and the frantic look in his eyes settling; Craig decides Token is worse than Clyde with his lecturing and  _ logic. _

“Shit!” Tweek grunts, removing his legs off his boyfriend’s and sitting back in a normal position with his legs in front of them. “God, he is right! I could have lost my legs, man.” He awkwardly glances towards Jimmy and cringes. The music is low now so he can obviously hear him. “Fuck. Sorry. Um,” he stammers out.

“N-no o-o-offense t-ta-taken, Tw-Tweek. But if you di-do lo—Lose your legs then I’d help you le-ler-ler-le — I’d teach you how to use cr-cr-cruches instead.”

Craig eyes the look of panic in Tweek’s expression and rubs his knee. “You aren’t going to lose your legs, honey.”

Tweek swallows, obviously not sure what to believe but nods. He glances over to him, “we should probably stop though.”

“Thank  _ god,” _ Clyde mutters.

Craig flips him off again — unsure how many times it’s been now. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and places his chin on his shoulder, which Tweek leans into. “Yeah, you’re probably right — I don’t think I could go much longer anyways — I feel like my balls are going to fall off.”

Token shakes his head and turns on the music higher so they can no longer hear them and Clyde whines. “No!” He dramatically grips onto the headboard of the driver’s seat; he presses his cheek against it, “don’t leave me back here with them.”

“Please.” Token scoffs from the front, loud enough to be heard over the music. “As if you weren’t just as bad with Bebe.”

“But we broke up!” He cries out; sadness present in his voice. He sighs and leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “And you two making out just reminds me…” his voice trails sorrowfully.

Craig ignores him and stares back at Tweek who is just smirking at him. “Well, nngh, only two hours to go and then I can fix that,” his voice is quiet as if he is actually trying to refrain from Clyde hearing. He winks.

Craig groans and throws his bed back against the seat. “ _ Fuck _ . That sounds like forever… And I thought this drive was endless before.”

Tweek giggles and holds onto his boyfriend’s arm that surrounds him. He leans into him, humming sweetly. They are going to have a ton of fun when they get there — luckily for Clyde, and everyone else probably, they have their own room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
